


Fractal

by viralguardian



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, M/M, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viralguardian/pseuds/viralguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt like an idiot, a sort of idiot fractal, spinning itself out into innumerable geometric fragments of idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractal

Logically, his thoughts made no sense. If anything, they were brought upon by lack of rest or perhaps dehydration. It could be the planet they were on. Engineer Scott had referred to the oxygen levels as “thinner than the captain’s that time he found out I had snuck an android on board.” He had to be hallucinating. He had to be suffering from hypoxia. Yet, here he was, on his knees staring up at the man before him.

His dark hair, darker than the night, fell into his face as his crystal blue eyes bore into him. A dangerous smirk from luscious lips betrayed his amusement at the Vulcan’s current position. His whole body gave off a menacing vibe and his hunter’s gait left Spock shivering; in fear or need, he couldn’t tell. The man’s mouth opened slightly, as if to speak, but no words came forth.

Spock didn’t need to hear those words to remember that captivating voice. The deep thrum of it would leave him breathless and the Vulcan was already starving for air. Escape was an illusion now. There was nowhere to run, Spock knew, and he had no one to blame but himself. He felt like an idiot, a sort of idiot fractal, spinning itself out into innumerable geometric fragments of idiot. If he didn’t pull himself together, he would fail. He would fail his mission and yet, at the moment, he couldn’t really care.

The man was close enough now, that Spock could feel the heat of him. He could only swallow as he looked up at him. The scent of the man invaded his senses. There was no turning back now. This was the final moment. There was only one thing left to do, say his name.

“Khan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on an inspiration from: http://31-days.livejournal.com. Many thanks to my beta, Atlanta. She introduced me to the prompt.


End file.
